The invention is concerned with a hub for a wheel of a bicycle for fixing a brake disk, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
DE 195 32 057 A1 has disclosed a knock-out spindle mount for bicycles having, in order to hold a knock-out spindle supporting a wheel, two bearing shells between which the knock-out spindle can be clamped. The hub has a hub sleeve having bearings on said knock-out spindle and also an adapter ring which can be connected to said hub sleeve and to which, according to FIG. 1, a brake disk can be connected by means of screws. The adapter ring has profiles which can be connected to profiles in the hub sleeve by plugging together, the hole of the ring keeping it centered on the knock-out spindle. Provided that the profiles also have a rubber layer, the brake disk is uncoupled during cycling from the hub sleeve in terms of vibration, thereby giving rise to advantages as regards noise production. However, play in the circumferential direction cannot be avoided and this may have a negative effect for the bicycle, since, particularly when cycling slowly, the feedback to the cyclist in terms of sensation suggests a disproportionately gentle initial deceleration for actuating the brake.
In contrast, the proposal according to the invention envisages connecting the brake disk to the hub in the circumferential direction without any play, it primarily being concerned with providing a universal hub sleeve which is fitted either with or without a brake disk and on the other hand may also be provided with different types of brake disks or brake drums.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a hub sleeve for a hub for a bicycle, which hub sleeve can be fitted with a brake disk, it being possible for the brake disk to be mounted in the circumferential direction without any play. Furthermore, the hub sleeve is intended also to be fitted without a brake disk or else with other types of brakes.
The object is achieved in the form of an adapter which has an internal profile and can be plugged onto the hub sleeve which, for its part, has a profile fitting the internal profile. The adapter is fixed in one braking direction of rotation by means of at least one screw, with the result that, in the event of braking, the hub sleeve is always carried along via the adapter without any play. The brake disk can be connected via fixing holes to the adapter, said adapter being fixed axially by a fixing part. The fixing part has a collar which points radially inward and covers a bearing of the hub and therefore protects it from the ingress of dirt.
If a disk brake is to be omitted, the hub sleeve can be used in unchanged form, it being possible for a simple covering to be used in place of the adapter and the fixing part, said covering satisfying the requirements for sealing the bearing.